NACIÓN DIVIDIDA, AMIGOS SEMIUNIDOS
by lovitch.el'galaico1861
Summary: AU. Estados Unidos, 1860. en esta nación la esclavitud está separando a los habitantes del Norte y del Sur, se ha encendido una mecha, cuando se consuma las consecuencias serán nefastas...Una historia de aventura, amistad y romance en tiempos de guerra.
1. LA CENA DE NAVIDAD

**Hola a todos, este es mi primer fic de los Teen Titans y el segundo en esta página. a ver ke tal m sale ^^**

**antes de empezar, decir ke este fic es un AU ambientado en una guerra ke me interesa mucho: La Guerra de Secesión o Guerra Civil Americana. los personajes no tendran poderes y mantendran sus nombres originales: Dick Grayson (Robin), Kori Anders (Starfire), Garfield Logan (Chico Bestia), Victor Stone (Cyborg) y Rachel Roth (Raven). este fic será de aventi¡uras con un toke de comedia y romance, metere RobxStar y CBxRav. además mencionare algun acontecimiento d la epoca para crear ambiente**

**procurare no hacer favoritismos a ninguno de los bandos (aunke personalmente m caigan mejor los sureños ¬¬)**

**por último mencionar ke los Teen Titans son propiedad de la DC Comics y la Warner Bros, y hago este fic con el único proposito de entretener**

**

* * *

****Cap.1 LA CENA DE NAVIDAD**

Un viejo refrán dice: "divide y vencerás", era acertado, pero más en lo cierto estaba el de: "une y gobernarás". Este último refrán puede aplicarse a los Estados Unidos. Desde su independencia de los británicos han luchado por mantenerse unidos, como su propio nombre indica, a sus habitantes no les preocupaban los problemas internos, ya que creían que su nación siempre estaría unida. Ahora en 1860, la esclavitud se ha convertido en un tema muy polémico, y ha cambiado totalmente la forma de pensar de los habitantes del Norte y del Sur del país. La mayoría de los norteños se volvieron abolicionistas y protestaban contra los terratenientes sureños que usaban a los negros para sus plantaciones de algodón.

No obstante, a mucha gente en especial en el Sur, no le preocupaba ese problema. En Virginia, en el pueblo de Friedericksburg vivía un joven campesino llamado Garfield Logan, trabajaba la tierra y criaba aves de corral y vacas. Conseguía lo justo para mantenerse y vendía lo que le sobraba. El día de Navidad, se encontraba recogiendo huevos de sus gallinas.

-¡perfecto!-dijo Garfield-creo que habrá más que suficientes para la cena

Gar salió un momento del gallinero y observó a su amigo Victor Stone que volvía con sus vacas.

-¡eh Vic! ¿qué tal se han portado?-preguntó

-estupendamente, creo que darán mucha leche mañana-dijo Vic

Victor era un chico algo mayor que Gar y era de color. Sus padres fueron esclavos y él también, pero fue liberado y cuando llegó a Friedericksburg conoció a Garfield, quien se hizo amigo suyo y le ofreció vivir con él a cambio de que le ayudara con la tierra y los animales. Era por la tarde y ambos terminaron sus trabajos.

-bueno, creo que ya está todo para la cena-dijo Gar

-si, sólo falta bebida-dijo Vic-iré al pueblo a comprar cerveza y Whiskey

-OK, te espero aquí

La granja de Gar estaba a las afueras del pueblo y Victor cogió un carro de mano y partió hacia él. Gar decidió descansar, cogió una silla, dejó a un lado su escopeta y se puso a tocar el banjo en el porche (n/a: al más puro estilo sureño XD). Una vez terminó de tocar, bajó su sombrero tapándole los ojos y decidió empezar a dormir…o a intentarlo.

-vaya, parece que me perdí la canción-dijo una voz de mujer

-¡ah!-se sobresaltó Gar-Rachel ¿qué haces aquí?

-nada, de paso, veo que te tomas en serio lo del trabajo duro-dijo sarcásticamente

-ja ja ja ¬¬, pues para tu información, ya hemos terminado

-¿y Victor?-preguntó la chica

-se fue al pueblo a por bebida

Rachel Roth era una chica mística y solitaria, y aunque no le gustaba reconocerlo, era muy amiga de Gar. Pero no le gustaba nada que siempre estuviera cachondeándose de todo y bromeando, por eso siempre era muy sarcástica con él. Ella era la hija de un jefe iroqués y una europea, en su tribu era conocida como Raven, pero cuando se fue a vivir a Virginia se cambió el nombre por el de Rachel, tomando el apellido de su madre. Sólo y únicamente Gar la llamaba por su nombre original, y muy de vez en cuando…

-oye, ¿por qué no nos ayudas a Victor y a mi?-propuso Gar

-¿a qué?-preguntó ella

-verás, es que va a venir a cenar conmigo un viejo amigo de Maine esta noche y quería preparar una buena velada-explicó el chico

-no sabía que tuvieras amigos en Maine

-pues ahora ya lo sabes, se llama Dick Grayson y va a venir con su novia-explicó Gar-además, que le quiero presentar a mi mejor amiga

Ante este comentario Rachel desvió la mirada pero ella en el fondo estaba muy alagada.

-está bien…-dijo finalmente

-muchas gracias Rae-dijo abrazándola

-vale…ya, que no es para tanto

Ya era de noche, y Garfield, Rachel y Victor terminaron de prepararlo todo para la cena, de pronto sonó la puerta, y Gar corrió a abrir…

-¡ey Dick! ¿qué tal estás?-dijo saludando a su amigo

-muy bien mi querido amigo sureño-dijo Dick dándole un par de palmadas en la espalda

Dick Grayson era un cazador y trampero de Maine, un poco reservado y decidido. Conoció a Garfield una vez que estaba cazando osos en Virginia y como este último le echó una mano con un oso que casi lo destroza se hicieron muy amigos.

-¿qué tal Kori?-preguntó a su acompañante

-muy bien Gar, me alegro de volver a verte-dijo la chica

Kori Anders era una chica pelirroja hija de unos jefes cherokees, pero tras un tiempo, tuvo que huir de su poblado y marchar muy lejos debido a los problemas con su hermana. En Maine conoció a Dick, el cual al principio pensaba que era una fugitiva, pero tras conocerla mejor se hicieron amigos y entre ellos surgió un sentimiento amoroso, difícil de explicar…

-dejad que os presente, chicos, estos son Dick y Kori mis amigos de Maine-empezó Gar-ellos son Victor y Rachel

-vaya Gar, no sabía que podías permitirte tener un esclavo-dijo Dick mirando a Victor

-eh…no soy esclavo, simplemente vivimos juntos y yo le ayudo-explicó Vic

-oops, lo siento, no lo sabía-dijo Dick muy avergonzado

-y ¿tú eres la novia de Gar?-preguntó Kori inocentemente

-¡Nooo!-dijeron Gar y Rachel a la vez sonrojados

-quiero decir, que ella es mi amiga-explicó Gar nervioso

-ah, lo siento-dijo Kori

-disculpa, pero, ¿eres india?-preguntó Rachel

-si, mis padres eran cherokees-dijo Kori-pero me fui de mi poblado porque no me llevaba demasiado bien con mi hermana

-y ¿cómo es tu nombre original?-preguntó Rachel

-Starfire

-bueno, ya habrá tiempo de hablar en la comida que el pavo se está enfriando-dijo Victor

La cena transcurrió de maravilla, el grupo estuvo toda la noche riendo contando anécdotas, claro que Gar no logró sacar ni una sonrisa de Rachel con ninguno de sus chistes.

-venga Rae, ¿por qué no te ríes? Si ese era muy bueno-dijo Gar

-si, como el de "van dos y se cae el de en medio" ¿no? ¬¬-dijo la chica

-si jajaja-dijo como si lo hubiera oído la primera vez

-ah, en fin ¬¬-suspiró Rachel

-por cierto Dick, Kori, ¿cuándo narices os vais a casar?-preguntó pícaramente Gar

-Gar eso a ti no te importa-dijo Rachel

-no, no pasa nada-dijo Dick-la verdad, no lo hemos decidido

-es que llevamos saliendo poco tiempo-explicó Kori

-bueno, tomároslo con calma pero no olvidéis invitarme-les dijo el sureño

Cuando ya terminaron por completo, siguieron hablando hasta llegar al tema de la política…

-oye Gar, ¿a quién tienes pensado votar?-preguntó Dick

-pues, ten por seguro que a Lincoln no…-dijo el sureño

-¿por algún motivo en especial?-preguntó Dick

-no, simplemente porque no creo que sus intereses sean muy beneficiosos para la gente del Sur-explicó Gar sus razones

-yo he oído que si sale elegido, abolirá la esclavitud-dijo Vic

-ah, pues eso está bien ¿no?-dijo Kori

-no lo tengo yo tan claro…-dijo Rachel, entonces todos la miraron

-¿por qué Rachel?-preguntó Dick

-veréis, no te lo tomes a mal Vic, pero yo creo que la esclavitud siendo algo tan antiguo como el hombre no puede ser abolido de la noche a la mañana-explicó la chica-no es que esté a favor de ella, todo lo contrario, pero si se libera a los esclavos, en el Sur pasaran cosas terribles con las plantaciones, las cartas de derechos, la mano de obra…por eso tengo un mal presentimiento

-tranquila Rachel, ¿qué es lo peor que podría pasar? ¿qué se desmembrase la Unión?-dijo Dick como si fuera una locura

-eh…cambiando de tema, ¿por qué no os quedáis a dormir a mi casa?-propuso Gar

-pero, ¿no te molestaremos?-preguntó Kori

-que va, ¿habéis oído hablar de la hospitalidad sureña? Pues venga…y Rachel, quédate también-le dijo el chico a su amiga

-pero Gar, si yo vivo al lado-se escuso la chica

-da igual, anímate…

Al final, todo el grupo se quedó a dormir en casa de Garfield. Por la mañana temprano Rachel se marchó a su casa, Dick y Kori partieron a Richmond para coger un tren que les llevara a Maine, mientras Gar y Victor volvieron a sus quehaceres diarios. Lo que ninguno de los cinco sospechaba, era que la situación de tranquilidad que vivían, iba a cambiar muy pronto…

* * *

**Bueno ke les parecio? vale lo se...¬¬ un poco flojo...pero eh!!! trankilos ke esto es solo el principio colgare el siguiente capi dentro d poco y ahi se empezara a caldear el ambiente**

**¿se cumplirá el presentimiento de Rachel?**

**¿conseguirá Gar hacerla reir?**

**¿se habrá tomado mal Vic que le confundieran con un esclavo?**

**gracias x leer y dejen reviews ^^**


	2. EMPIEZAN LOS PROBLEMAS

**Cap.2 EMPIEZAN LOS PROBLEMAS**

Dos meses pasaron desde aquella cena de amigos, la vida transcurría normal para toda la nación, pero aquel Febrero demostraría que la elección de Abraham Lincoln como presidente no era acertada.

Victor y Garfield se encontraban en el centro del pueblo tranquilamente ya que fueron al mercado a vender un poco de leche, volvían a casa charlando tranquilamente cuando notaron que alguien les llamaba…

-¡chicos!-estos se dieron la vuelta

-Rachel, ¿qué haces aquí?-preguntó Gar

-os estaba buscando ¿dónde estabais?-preguntó sofocada

-vendiendo leche-dijo Victor-pero, ¿qué te pasa? Traes mala cara

-es que…hay malas noticias, desde el Sur Profundo-explicó ella

-no, ¡no me digas que nos han invadido los mexicanos!-preguntó Garfield asustado

-no, los mexicanos no tienen nada que ver…-dijo Rachel desconcertada por la pregunta

-no me digas que los ingleses…-se apresuró a decir Vic

-he dicho en el Sur cabezas huecas-dijo perdiendo la paciencia

-ah, entonces…¿los españoles?-preguntó ya sin ideas

-no, ¡NADIE NOS HA INVADIDO!-gritó desesperada-bueno, de momento…

-Rae, ¿qué quieres decir con "de momento"?-preguntó Gar

-míralo tú mismo…

Rachel entregó un periódico a Gar, éste leyó el titular "LA UNIÓN CORRE PELIGRO". Gar se extrañó muchísimo y decidió empezar a leer en voz alta para que Victor también se enterase: "a día de hoy 1 de Febrero de 1861, las actas de solicitud de secesión de varios estados del Sur se han visto concedidas ilegalmente. Los habitantes de los estados de: Carolina del Sur, Alabama, Misisipi, Georgia, Florida, Texas y Luisiana; han votado a favor de su separación con la Unión, formando así una Confederación considerada ilegítima por el gobierno federal y presidida por su nuevo presidente Jefferson Davis. La Unión se ha roto".

Los tres quedaron en silencio, pero rápidamente, Garfield lo rompió…

-lo sabía…-dijo, y Vic y Rachel le miraron confusos-sabía que la elección de Lincoln traería problemas

-Gar cálmate, ya verás como esto se soluciona-dijo Vic tranquilo

-si, pero no de forma pacífica-dijo Rachel-para Lincoln y para el resto del gobierno los confederados no son más que unos rebeldes a los que hay que sofocar

-no Raven, esos sureños están defendiendo lo que la Unión no les da, que es su derecho a ser libres-le dijo Gar y se retiró

-¿a dónde vas?-le gritó Vic

-a casa…-dijo él simplemente

-Victor, ¿cómo crees que se habrán tomado Dick y Kori esto?-preguntó Rachel

Mientras tanto en Maine, en una aldea cerca de la ciudad de Portland un joven moreno entraba en el salón de su casa, su nombre: Dick Grayson

-no me puedo creer lo de los sureños-dijo sentándose al lado de su novia-¿tú qué opinas Kori?

-estoy preocupada, no se lo que va a pasar-dijo ella

-tranquila, simplemente son unos rebeldes descontentos que creen que así conseguirán algo-intentó tranquilizarla

-pero ¿y si esto va a más? ¿y si esos "rebeldes" nos declaran la guerra?-preguntó ella

-eso no pasará créeme

-¿y qué me dices de Gar, Victor y Rachel?

-bueno, no hay ansias de secesión en Virginia, Gar y los demás estarán bien-dijo él

-pareces muy seguro-dijo Kori abrazándolo

-si te soy sincero no lo estoy…-dijo respondiéndole con otro abrazo-pero es lo que creo…

Pasaron tres meses desde la secesión de los estados del Sur. La vida seguía en Friedericksburg, el único cambio era que Virgina daba apoyo al gobierno confederado aún siendo un estado de la Unión, y esto se veía reflejado en sus habitantes. Un domingo, Gar se encontraba descansando en su porche tocando el banjo como solía hacer, aunque algo había cambiado en él desde aquel febrero…esa mañana, como de costumbre, recibió la visita de Rachel…

-hola Gar, ¿qué tal?-preguntó ella

-bien, aquí tocando un poco-dijo sonriente

-oye, ¿esa es la Bonnie Blue Flag?-preguntó mirando a una bandera azul con una estrella blanca en el centro, que Garfield tenía al lado

-si, se la compré a un tipo de Florida que me encontré en el pueblo-explicó él

De pronto apareció Victor…

-hola Rachel

-hola, ¿se puede saber en qué piensa Gar?-preguntó ella

-no lo sé, pero desde lo de la secesión, se ha vuelto "más sureño"-dijo Vic-la verdad me preocupa, y ¿a ti también no?

-¿eh?-Rachel estaba un poco distraída-bueno, cada cual tiene su ideología ¿no?

-si tú lo dices…-dijo mirándola extrañado

La cosa siguió igual hasta el 13 de Abril, ese día Rachel apareció en casa de Gar con un periódico…

-Gar, mira esto-dijo ella

-a ver-dijo cogiendo el periódico-Dios mío, ¡Victor ven!

-¿qué pasa?-preguntó

-mira

El periódico decía en la portada: "LINCOLN HACE UN LLAMAMIENTO PARA SOFOCAR LA REBELIÓN". Rachel hizo un gesto a los dos para que continuaran leyendo… "el gobierno confederado desoyendo las advertencias del presidente Lincoln, lanzó un ataque a Fort Sumter el 12 de Abril, a día de hoy la guarnición del fuerte se rindió ante las fuerzas rebeldes, afortunadamente sin ningún muerto. El presidente ha dejado claro que esta rebelión debe llegar a su fin, por eso ha llamado a las armas a los estados de la Unión para sofocarla por la fuerza"

-¡esto es el colmo!-gritó Gar tirando el periódico al suelo

-Gar tranquilízate-pidió Rachel

-¡no me pidas que me calme!-volvió a gritar-los yanquis quieren invadirnos

-eh amigo no te pongas así-le dijo Vic

-¿qué pasa, es que nadie me comprende?-dijo Gar

-te comprendemos Garfield, nosotros también somos virginianos y esto nos duele mucho-dijo Rachel

-tú qué sabrás…si eres medio india-dijo Gar en tono de desprecio

-¡no te consiento que me hables así! ¡eres un cretino!-dicho esto, Rachel se marchó

Victor y Garfield quedaron en silencio un rato hasta que Vic lo rompió…

-creo que deberías disculparte-dijo él

-eh…¿me he pasado verdad?-preguntó Gar

-pues sí ¬¬…-dijo Vic como si fuera evidente, Gar sólo bajó la cabeza-anda, ve con ella…

En Maine, en la casa de Dick se daba una situación parecida…

-¡malditos sureños! Hay que hacérselo pagar-decía Dick

-Dick por favor, no vayas ha hacer algo de lo que más tarde te arrepientas-pedía Kori

-Kori, hemos estado consintiendo a esos rebeldes demasiado, ese ataque a Fort Sumter ha sido un golpe a nuestro orgullo-dijo él muy convencido

-pero Dick, ¿qué pretendes hacer?-preguntó Kori

-me voy ha alistar con los voluntarios de Maine-dijo decidido

-no Dick, por favor no vayas…

-tengo que hacerlo Kori, es mi deber como ciudadano de la Unión

-pero…¿y si te encuentras a Garfield? ¿le dispararías?-preguntó Kori

-yo no voy a matar civiles-dijo Dick, pero sabía que Kori no se refería a eso-y si decide alistarse con los rebeldes, él sabrá lo que hace…

-Dick, tengo que decirte una cosa…

-¿qué te ocurre?-preguntó preocupado

-verás…he ido al médico esta mañana y…-empezó Kori creando suspense-…lo que pensaba era verdad…estoy embarazada…

Mientras tanto en Friedericksburg, Garfield esperaba frente a la puerta de Rachel, pero muchas veces admitir la culpa no es fácil…

-_allá vamos-_pensó él y llamó a la puerta-Rachel soy yo…

De pronto la puerta se abrió un poco…

-¿qué quieres?-preguntó fríamente, tenía marcas de haber llorado pero Gar no quiso sacar el tema

-quería…pedirte perdón-dijo él cabizbajo y Rachel se sorprendió-no debí tratarte así, perdóname por favor

Rachel abrió la puerta por completo y abrazó fuertemente a Gar mientras le susurró al oído "perdonado". Ante esto Gar sonrió para sí…

-entonces, ¿amigos?-preguntó deshaciéndose del abrazo

-claro-dijo sonriéndole-por cierto, se me olvidó decirte que se está discutiendo en Richmond sobre el asunto de la secesión

-quieres decir…¿Qué Virginia se unirá a la Confederación?-preguntó en parte esperanzado

-es posible, y no sólo Virginia, si no también están hablando de Arkansas, Carolina del Norte y Tennessee-dijo Rachel

-pues si salen elecciones, ya sabes a lo que votaré-dijo Gar en tono obvio

-pues si, si que lo se…

* * *

**ala, ya empieza el lio...¬¬**

**los dos bandos se preparan para la guerra y esto traerá graves consecuencias (o deberia decir trajo ò.o?) en fin pronto subire el tercero...**

**¿hará caso Dick a Kori, o se alistará de todas maneras?**

**¿a qué votará Gar?**

**en caso de que Dick y Gar se alistasen...¿se matarían entre ellos Ò.o?**

**gracias a Luchyrct y a Linda-ravstar por ser las primeras n firmar, seguid asi ^^**

**bye, cuidaos todos mucho**


	3. CAMINO A MANASSAS

**perdonad, se que deje de lado este fic pero tenia otros que requerían mi atención y lo reconozco no me encontraba muy inspirado ¬¬**

**de todas maneras he reescrito el capitulo tres y ya tengo casi terminado el cuatro y creo que me ha salido mejor aunque ya os dejo a vosotros la critica...**

**solo espero no haberme enrollado con lo de la batalla**

**en fin disfrutadlo**

**

* * *

****Cap.3 CAMINO A MANASSAS**

Tras el ataque a Fort Sumter y la secesión de Virginia, Tennessee, Arkansas y Carolina del Norte las tensiones entre el Norte y el Sur aumentaron con creces. Los norteños querían hacer pagar a los Estados Confederados aquella ofensa contra la nación.

Dick Grayson había ido a un sastre de Augusta para recoger un uniforme del ejército que había encargado y esperaba que estuviera listo.

-¡buenos días señor MacAllister!-dijo Dick entrando en la tienda

-¡señor Grayson! Buenos días-respondió el sastre

-dígame ¿tiene mi pedido?-preguntó el joven

-oh sí, por supuesto-dijo MacAllister retirándose a la trastienda y entregándole a Dick un precioso uniforme azul del ejército estadounidense-aquí está, sepa señor Grayson que no suelo hacer uniformes para soldados ni para voluntarios, pero con usted he hecho una excepción

-¿en serio? Pues muchas gracias-dijo él

-es lo menos que podría hacer, usted ha sido un fiel proveedor de pieles, gracias a esas pieles mis hijos pueden ir al colegio-dijo el sastre

-es mi trabajo, soy trampero-se excusó Dick

-y por lo que veo ahora también soldado-terminó MacAllister

Dick salió de la sastrería dirección a su casa con Kori. Tenía claro que la decisión que tomó no era la que su novia quería, y aunque supiera que estaba embarazada su determinación era total...

-¡estoy en casa!-dijo Dick entrando

-hola Dick-dijo Kori dándole un beso-¿recogiste el uniforme?

-sí, lo tengo aquí-dijo él

-oye, ¿de verdad te vas a ir?-dijo Kori poniendo una expresión triste

-sí, ya está decidido-dijo con determinación pero con tristeza en su voz

-pero, ¿y si no vuelves?-dijo Kori abrazándose a él y soltando una lagrima

-volveré, te lo prometo-dijo Dick y aunque él no quería, otra lágrima resbaló por su mejilla

Mientras tanto en Fredericksburg, las cosas estaban muy tensas. Los rumores de que las tropas yanquis partirían en seguida para tomar Richmond se extendían como la seda y por desgracia, Fredericksburg era uno de los objetivos principales de paso para las tropas de la Unión.

Garfield se encontraba caminando para ver si se enteraba de los rumores, cuando de repente se fijó en un pregonero que gritaba cosas sobre alistamiento y una cola de hombres firmando. Gar se acercó a uno de los hombres de la cola para preguntar.

-¿qué está pasando aquí?-preguntó

-están alistando gente para el ejército de Virginia-dijo un hombre barbudo de unos treinta y tantos-el General Jackson necesita hombres para defender Manassas

Gar no supo muy bien por qué, pero en una milésima de segundo ya estaba en la fila apunto para alistarse...

-nombre-dijo un militar con bigote

-Garfield Logan, señor-respondió él

-¿sabes escribir?-preguntó el militar

-sí-respondió Gar

-firma aquí-Garfield obedeció-muy bien, toma este papel preséntalo en la armería para recibir un fusil reglamentario, bienvenido al ejército, ¡siguiente!

Gar se retiró de la fila y observó el papel detenidamente, estaba como en trance. Cuando despertó lo único que hizo fue dirigirse a su casa. Al llegar, lo primero que vio fue a Rachel que estaba en el porche hablando con Victor.

-¿se puede saber dónde estabas?-preguntó su moreno amigo

-Rachel, Victor, tengo que deciros algo-dijo de manera seria

-ay madre, ¿qué has hecho?-Rachel sabía que si Gar se ponía serio es que la situación era grave

-me he alistado en el ejército de Virginia-dijo con decisión

-los dos amigos le miraron atónitos, estuvieron cinco segundos así hasta que ambos rompieron el silencio...

-¿¿¡¡QUE HAS HECHO QUÉ!!??-gritaron los dos a la vez

-lo que oís, me alisté en el ejército confederado-volvió a decir

-Garfield Logan ¿te has vuelto loco?-dijo Rachel

-no Rachel, esto es lo más cuerdo que he hecho en toda mi vida-dijo Gar

-pero compadre, ¿qué mosca te ha picado?-preguntó esta vez Vic

-se que ha sido muy repentino, pero simplemente he oído la llamada-comentó Gar

-Gar, ¿es que no te das cuenta de que estamos en guerra?-dijo Rachel-si te mandan al frente, que te mandarán, podrías morir

-si eso es lo que me espera, le daré la bienvenida

Se hizo silencio...Rachel no era una chica que mostrara fácilmente sus emociones, pero esta vez era distinto. Mientras se tapaba la boca y cerraba ligeramente los ojos se marchó lentamente...

-Gar-dijo Vic mientras le ponía una mano en el hombro a su mejor amigo-no somos quienes para decidir tu destino, pero por lo menos podrías explicarle a Rachel tu decisión

-tienes razón amigo, voy a explicárselo-dijo Gar

-y luego me lo explicas a mí que me tienes desquiciado

Los dos amigos rieron y Garfield se fue detrás de la joven Roth para aclarar las cosas...

-Rachel abre por favor-dijo mientras golpeaba la puerta

-ah, eres tú-dijo la chica-¿no tendrías que estar preparando tus cosas?

-no partimos a Manassas hasta dentro de cinco días-dijo en tono obvio-oye, ¿me dejas pasar? Tengo que explicarte algo

La chica miró a otro lado como pensativa, hasta que al final se resignó...

-anda pasa-dijo ofreciéndole entrar

Cuando entraron, Rachel no quería esperar a nada más

-y bien, ¿me vas a decir a qué has venido?-preguntó ella

-sí, verás yo...-Garfield estaba nervioso-escucha, ya sé que esto ha sido muy precipitado pero tengo que hacerlo es mi deber proteger mi hogar

-Gar...llámame suspicaz si quieres, pero tengo la sensación de que esto no lo haces solamente por patriotismo, ¿me equivoco?-aunque Gar la miró al principio extrañado, Rachel dio en el clavo

-me duele admitirlo pero...tienes razón-Gar se apoyó en una pared y se deslizó hasta sentarse en el suelo, Rachel se sentó a su lado-verás, yo siempre me he preguntado para qué estoy en el mundo, cuando os conocí a ti y a Victor empecé a valorar más las pequeñas cosas, pero no tenía claro mi objetivo en la vida, ahora que el Sur se ha separado veo claro mi destino: proteger mi tierra y a la gente que quiero

-Gar, no sabía que tuvieras un vacío tan grande-dijo Rachel mirándole con tristeza

-pues ahora lo sabes-dijo él-además, ¿sabías que un abuelo mío murió en El Álamo? Yo no le conocí pero era un héroe para la familia y por eso tampoco quiero defraudarles

-bueno, sé que no voy a poder hacer nada para convencerte pero sólo te pido una cosa-dijo la misteriosa chica

-¿qué?

-ten mucho cuidado

Al decir esto ambos amigos se dieron un abrazo en señal de fortaleza. Rachel no quería que a Garfield le pasara nada en la guerra que se avecinaba y Gar no quería que ella sufriera. De todas las cosas que dijo, olvidó mencionar que si se sintió vacío alguna vez, fue porque nunca se declaró a una chica que amaba desde que la conoció, su nombre: Rachel Roth.

Pasaron cinco días desde aquello acontecimientos. El enfrentamiento entre las gentes de ambos lados de la línea Mason-Dixon estaba a punto de comenzar. En Maine, Dick se ponía su uniforme y preparaba un petate para el largo viaje hasta Virginia. Mientras tanto en Friedericksburg, Gar iba a la armería a recoger su fusil reglamentario y una bayoneta.

Dick entró en la sala de estar de su casa donde encontró a su novia sentada en el sofá con cara de preocupación...

-Kori, ya me marcho-dijo con voz apagada

-Dick prométeme que te volveré a ver-dijo ella abrazándole y comenzando a llorar

-te lo juro-dijo limpiándole las lágrimas a Kori-te digo más cuando vuelva nos casaremos y formaremos una familia feliz

Lo último que hizo Dick fue darle un beso apasionado a su novia y otro más en la barriga. Tras esto se retiró y aunque Kori no pudo verlo, él también soltó una lágrima...

En Virginia, Gar había llegado se encontraba con demás soldados y voluntarios listos para partir a Manassas. De pronto sintió que alguien le llamaba a la espalda, eran Vic y Rachel.

-¡chicos! ¿qué hacéis aquí?-preguntó Garfield

-¿de verdad creías que nos iríamos sin despedirnos?-preguntó Victor

-mira, te dejaste tu sombrero-dijo Rachel poniéndoselo en la cabeza

-gracias Raven-dijo él sonriendo

-te he dicho mil veces que no me llames así-dijo enfadada

-bueno Garfield, yo también tengo algo que darte-dijo Vic-toma, mi revolver

-gracias Vic, espero que me de suerte-dijo Gar sonriendo

-la necesitarás-dijo Rachel con una sonrisa

Victor abrazó fuertemente a su amigo del alma y Garfield hizo lo mismo. Luego Rachel le abrazó con fuerza y aunque era un momento emotivo, ninguno de los dos quería llorar. De pronto una corneta indicó que era el momento de partir, Gar dio un beso en la frente a Rachel y mientras se alejaba agitaba el brazo despidiéndose de sus amigos. Vic puso una mano en el hombro de Rachel y le susurró al oído:

-no te preocupes, volverá

-eso espero-dijo ella

Dick Grayson se encontraba en un tren rumbo a Washington. Cuando llegó a la capital de la nación, lo primero que vio fue un montón de soldados y voluntarios listos para marchar sobre los rebeldes.

-¡soldados!-gritó un hombre y todos los soldados se pusieron firmes, incluido Dick-soy el general McDowell, partimos ahora mismo hacia las inmediaciones de Manassas, combatiremos cerca del río Bull Run, ¡adelante!

Dick respiró profundamente y partió con sus camaradas soldados. Se fijó al poco rato de salir de Washington que un hombre seguía de cerca a las tropas, llevaba una libreta y anotaba varias cosas.

-disculpe, ¿quién es usted?-preguntó Dick mientras marchaba

-oh, perdone, mi nombre es William Russell, soy periodista-dijo él

-y ¿a qué ha venido?-preguntó Dick

-pues a redactar la batalla por supuesto-dijo William como si fuera obvio-de hecho, van a venir gente desde Washington para ver como las tropas machacáis a los rebeldes

-esperemos que sea así-dijo Dick esperanzado

Mientras tanto, las tropas sureñas se encontraban marchando al son de los músicos del ejército aunque la verdad esas tropas eran muy variopintas. Había uniformes de todo tipo a parte de los que, como Gar, iban en ropa de civil y muchos se preguntaban cómo reconocerían al enemigo si no reconocían ni a sus propios aliados.

Gar era uno de los muchos campesinos que se habían alistado y apenas sabían nada de vida militar, pero para eso estaban los instructores del general Jackson.

-¿es que no vamos a hacer instrucción?-dijo Gar

-tranquilo chico, todo a su tiempo-dijo un hombre de unos cuarenta años

-es que sólo hemos caminado, y ya se me empiezan a gastar los zapatos-se quejó Garfield

-ay, mucho más andarás, créeme-dijo el hombre-por cierto me llamo Sèan Smith

-Garfield Logan-dijo presentándose

Los soldados se encontraban practicando con los fusiles, estaban aprendiendo las posturas y las diferentes posiciones de ataque. De pronto, apareció el general Jackson.

-soldados, practicad bien con las bayonetas-dijo el general Jackson a lomos de un caballo y agarrando el fusil de un soldado-si usáis las bayonetas como los griegos usaban la lanza podremos detener a los yanquis

El general Jackson era un hombre de unos treinta y muchos con una espesa barba marrón y vestía un uniforme azul de la Unión. Gar sintió curiosidad así que se dirigió al general.

-disculpe señor-dijo Gar

-¡pide permiso para hablar soldado!-gritó el instructor

-tranquilo, no pasa nada-dijo el gneral calmándole-dime, ¿qué ocurre?

-si es un general confederado, ¿por qué lleva un uniforme de la Unión?-preguntó Garfield

-pues es una pregunta inteligente-Gar le miró pensando "si Vic y Rachel hubieran oído eso no se lo habrían creído"-la verdad, como muchos militares de aquí, yo también fui un hombre de la Unión y es normal que todavía lleve esto, ahora sigan practicando

No supo exactamente por qué, pero Garfield vio algo en ese general, algo que le hacía sentir admiración y respeto.

A las pocas horas, Jackson reunió a todos los soldados que atendieron a sus palabras en posición de descansen...

-¡ciudadanos soldados! Por orden del general Lee estoy al mando de las fuerzas de Virginia-comenzó el ganeral-hace poco, Simon Cameron ministro de la guerra de los Estados Unidos envió un telegrama a nuestro gobernador ordenándole que reuniera tres regimientos para ayudar a reprimir a la Confederación del sur

-está claro lo que le dijo, si no, no estaríamos aquí-le susurró un soldado a Gar

-el cable del gobernador a Washington decía: "ha elegido iniciar una guerra civil, y habiéndolo hecho nos defenderemos con un espíritu tan decidido como el que la Administración de Lincoln ha mostrado hacia el Sur"-continuó Jackson-nosotros nunca enviaríamos a nuestros soldados a tiranizar a otro pueblo, por lo tanto nunca permitiremos que las tropas de otro estado entren en nuestras tierras y tiranicen a nuestra gente

-así se habla-dijo por lo bajo Gar

-como muchos de ustedes, yo también fui un hombre de la Unión-dijo el general mirando de reojo a Garfield-no es con alegría como muchos recibimos la secesión, pero si nuestros vecinos del Norte no hubieran sido tan belicosos quizá este día nunca habría llegado, aún así este día nos ha sido impuesto. ¡pueden retirarse!

Al día siguiente, los soldados formaban y un oficial a caballo dio una orden directa del general Johnston:

-soldados, el general Beuregard está siendo atacado en las inmediaciones de Manassas tenemos que acudir en su auxilio, esto es una marcha forzada, pero para defender nuestro país

Todos los soldados, incluido Gar, gritaban eufóricos y alzaban sus gorras y sombreros. Al poco rato, todos y cada uno de los soldados se encontraban marchando en ayuda de sus aliados.

En esos momentos, Dick se encontraba con su regimiento marchando hacia donde los rebeldes habían dispuesto sus tropas: bordeando el arroyo Bull Run. Dick estuvo bastante tiempo hablando con aquel periodista sobre cómo iría la batalla, y se les veía bastante animados.

Cuando se dispusieron a descansar, a Dick le rugieron las tripas...

-¡mierda! Y me he acabado el último bizcocho-dijo él

-¿tienes hambre?-preguntó un soldado

-sí, bastante-dijo Dick-¿tienes algo de comer?

-ay no, pero si tienes dinero podemos conseguir algo-dijo el soldado

-¿qué quieres decir?-preguntó el de Maine extrañado

-encontré una casa, a lo mejor nos pueden vender algo-comentó

-merece la pena intentarlo, vamos-dijo Dick-ah, y me llamo Dick Grayson, ¿tú?

-Warren Lee Goss, del 2º Regimiento de Artillería de Massachusetts-se presentó

Los dos soldados llegaron a la casa y llamaron a la puerta. Abrieron una mujer blanca con su hija y tres chicos negros...

-¿qué quieren?-preguntó la mujer de mala manera

-perdone si la molestamos pero, ¿tienen algo de comer?-preguntó Dick

-no, no tenemos nada, los yanquis se lo llevaron todo-dijo la mujer

-espere, igual podemos llegar a un acuerdo, tenemos algo de dinero-dijo Warren

-esperen aquí-dijo

La mujer les trajo un pollo y un postre fría a cambio del dinero. Cuando estaban a punto de marcharse, la hija se les dirigió y les dijo:

-ustedes los yanquis se hacen los valientes ahora, pero se marcharan más rápido de lo que han venido

La puerta se cerró y aunque Warren y Dick las miraron entre extrañados y enfadados, pero eso no impidió que disfrutaran de su recién adquirida comida.

A la mañana siguiente domingo 21, dio comienzo la batalla. A Dick le pusieron a las órdenes de un brigada llamado William Tecumseh Sherman.

-vamos soldados avanzad y disparad-ordenó Sherman

Los soldados disparaban sus fusiles y recargaban si tomarse un descanso, cada segundo era crucial. Los rebeldes respondían con sus fusiles, pero los soldados federales cargaron contra ellos bayonetas por delante.

-¡largaos de aquí rebeldes!-gritaba Dick mientras apuñalaba a uno

Los soldados sureños comenzaron a replegarse justo detrás de los virginianos de Thomas J. Jackson...

-maldita sea, se están retirando-maldecía Gar

-tranquilo Logan-dijo Sèan-aún no está todo perdido, mira al general

Y así era, el general Jackson se encontraba ahí, inmóvil en su caballo pese al intenso bombardeo de la artillería yanqui. Los cañones nordistas disparaban sin cesar destrozando los flancos confederados, la artillería confederada hacía lo mismo pero los yanquis poseían mayor número de soldados.

El general Barnard Bee llegó seguido de sus tropas gritando a Jackson:

-señor, los yanquis nos están haciendo retroceder

-pues entonces habrá que usar las bayonetas-dijo confiado el general

Algo se le pasó por la cabeza a Bee al ver tan firme al general Jackson, por eso se dirigió a sus tropas y les dijo: "observad, ahí está Jackson, firme como un muro de piedra, lucharemos hoy sin miedo a morir y venceremos, ¡marchen detrás de los virginianos!"

Los soldados de Bee gritaron eufóricos el ver a Thomas ahí parado a pesar del continuo bombardeo les dio esperanza para seguir luchando.

En las líneas nordistas, los civiles que habían acudido para no perderse la batalla veían contentísimos los resultados de la batalla, muchos gritaban cosas como "colgaremos a Jeff Davis por su traición" "hemos ganado" o "los rebeldes huyen". Sin embargo había todavía unos cuantos que sabían que la batalla no había hecho más que empezar...

Dick seguía marchando con sus camaradas hacia las posiciones del general Jackson, sin miedo a nada. Dick se fijó en que las tropas sudistas se encontraban tumbadas y agachadas, por lo que sería difícil abatirlas. Cuando sus superiores ordenaron apuntar, las tropas enemigas se estremecieron. De pronto, tras un grito de "fuego" los soldados federales dispararon a bocajarro contra los rebeldes, pero al estar más o menos cubiertos sólo cayeron unos pocos y varios de los que estaban a caballo, incluido el general Bee...

Dick se dispuso a recargar rezando por que los rebeldes no le alcanzaran con sus disparos. En ese momento los sureños se levantaron y a una orden dada, abrieron fuego contra los soldados federales. A Dick por poco le alcanzan pero tuvo la suficiente maña para poder recargar y volver a disparar una vez más...

Entonces unos soldados eufóricos emprendieron una carga contra los yanquis, a los pocos segundos, toda la brigada les seguía. Dick y los soldados supervivientes se defendían como podían con sus fusiles pero al ver que no podían hacer nada, se retiraron hacia las posiciones de la artillería con la esperanza de que les protegieran...

Los cañones nordistas abrieron fuego contra una masa de sureños enfurecida, pero aunque se llevaron a muchos por delante no lograron evitar que los demás llegaran.

-¡chicos nos necesitan!-gritó Dick

Los demás soldados se fueron dando la vuelta y se replegaron para volver a disparar. Al rato, cargaron contra los sureños haciéndoles retroceder una vez más...

En las filas confederadas Garfield observaba como sus aliados volvían, algunos con cara de desilusión. Eso no era algo que levantara la moral a los virginianos, pero para eso se encontraba allí Thomas J. Jackson...

-¡levantaos virginianos!-gritó el general-elegid los objetivos antes de disparar y cuando dejéis de disparar, ¡usad las bayonetas y gritad como fieras!

Gar se levantó del suelo, sentía como la sangre le hervía y estaba listo para arremeter contra los yanquis que amenazaban su hogar. Los valerosos virginianos dispararon contra los yanquis que avanzaban contra ellos y aunque respondían con igual fiereza los sureños no tenían intención de retirarse...

-¡cargad!-gritó de repente el general Jackson

-¡vamos chicos, a por ellos!-gritó Gar a sus compañeros

Los confederados cargaron ante los yanquis que intentaban repelerles. De pronto, como un regalo del cielo, la caballería sureña dirigida por J.E.B Stuart apareció en combate cargando velozmente contra los enemigos nordistas.

Gar fue directo con otro gran grupo hacia los cañones, que estaban defendidos por varios regimientos de zuavos. Gar sacó el revólver que le dio Vic y disparó a los que se le acercaban, cuando se lo guardó volvió con su fusil a golpearles. De pronto un yanqui estuvo a punto de golpearle...logró pararlo con el fusil, pero se quedó de piedra al ver quién era...

-no puede ser, ¡Dick!-gritó Gar al ver a su amigo

-Garfield ¿qué demonios haces aquí?-preguntó el chico de Maine

-creo que es evidente ¿no?-dijo Garfield

Un zuavo de la Unión iba a apuñalar a Gar pero este se revolvió y le clavó su bayoneta en el estómago...

-no me puedo creer que te unieras a los rebeldes-dijo Dick decepcionado

-ni yo que estés aquí para invadir mi tierra-dijo Gar igual de decepcionado

-¡yo no he venido aquí para eso!-gritó Dick

-sin embargo lo haces-dijo el virginiano

Un soldado rebelde estaba apuntando a Dick pero este fue más rápido y le disparó con su fusil. Dick se fijó que el panorama no pintaba nada bien así que siguió el ejemplo de sus camaradas y emprendió su retirada.

Los civiles que observaban la batalla huyeron de la misma manera que los soldados. Los yanquis corrían como niños asustados rumbo a Washington. No habría otra opción, habían perdido la batalla....

Las tropas sureñas sin embargo alzaban sus armas y sombreros en señal de celebración, aunque las bajas habían sido altas, la victoria era suya.

-¡sí, eso os enseñará yanquis quien manda!-gritó Gar desde las posiciones tomadas donde ahora hondeaba la bandera confederada

Cuando cayó la noche, los soldados yanquis que llegaban a Washington se encontraban exhaustos. Todos caminaban por las calles de la capital formando una especie de marcha funesta. Dick era uno de los muchos soldados supervivientes a la batalla que caminaba cabizbajo, pero era de los más afortunados ya que muchos de ellos iban ya descalzos...

Dick no aguantó más y se desplomó cerca del portal de una casa. Una joven chica abrió la puerta y le vio tirado cerca, lo único que se le vino a la cabeza fue llevarle dentro. Dick aunque estaba muy débil pudo aceptar y más o menos entrar por su cuenta...

-gracias por acogerme-dijo Dick

-no pasa nada, ¿puedo ofrecerle algo de beber?-dijo la chica

-si puede darme un whiskey se lo agradecería mucho señorita-dijo Dick

Mientras, en el valle del Bull Run, Garfield observaba con otros pocos soldados el desolado campo de batalla. Las bajas de uno y otro bando eran considerables pero así era la guerra...

-general Jackson-dijo Gar haciendo un saludo militar-pido permiso para retirarme al pueblo señor

-permiso concedido soldado-dijo el viejo Jack-vaya y descanse, se lo ha ganado

Gar fue camino a Manassas alegre por haber sobrevivido pero aún así no podía dejar de pensar en su encuentro con Dick durante la batalla...

* * *

**y así acaba la batalla de Bull Run/Manassas la primera gran batalla de la Guerra de Secesión a partir de ahora el fic se caracterizará por la guerra vista desde ambos bandos: La Unión (por parte de Dick) y la Confederación (por parte de Gar)**

**pero eso no significa que no haya cabida al resto de los protagonistas ya que representan los civiles que esperan a los soldados y demás...**

**espero que os gustase jejeje**

**¿se recuperará Dick de la derrota?**

**¿volverán a verse él y Gar en batalla?**

**¿volverán a ver a sus seres queridos?**

**espero que leais el siguiente capitulo, y espero tambien no retrasarme :S**

**que vaya bien!!!!!**


End file.
